


How tall are you

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [68]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason is a worried boyfriend, Jason is tall, M/M, Swivel Chairs, leo is short, leo is very dangerous to himself, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Leo sometimes is too short to reach the work he needs to do, Jason is there to help.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	How tall are you

**Author's Note:**

> Woah some valgrace content that’s pretty neat. I’m so tired and this took like an hour and a half to write. Oh well I don’t know what else to say or how I feel so let’s just get on with it. I hope you enjoy!

Jason liked the way that Leo fit in his arms.

When they were laying down he could pull Leo close to his chest and bask in his presence.

And when they were just sitting down, Leo would sit on top of Jason, often elbowing him when he would fidget with his small machines. Jason figured that he was doing it on purpose though.

“Do you need help?” Jason asked as he entered Bunker nine. Leo was struggling to reach the bolts on the top of an automaton he was working on. He was balanced precariously on a swivel chair which rocked back and forth.

“Of course not Sparky,” Leo grumbled, standing up on his tiptoes, the chair still wasn’t tall enough.

“That seems kind of dangerous,” Jason said. Observing Leo from a few paces away.

“It’s fine,” Leo wiped some grease on his shirt and shifted on the chair, “I know what I’m doing.” 

Jason doubted that, but he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched. Leo’s chair that he was standing on looked old and worn, it looked very close to falling apart. Jason got a bit closer just in case Leo fell. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want me to help you?” Jason asked again.

“Why? Are you worried?” Leo let out a sigh and turned to Jason, the chair wobbled and he threw his arm out to steady himself. Jason hissed and quickly stepped forward, his arms outstretched.

“Yeah, a bit,” Jason responded, “I don’t want you to fall. Let me help.”

“How do you plan on helping?” Leo asked, pushing his bangs out of his face with the back of his hand.

“I could lift you up, get on my shoulders,” Jason offered, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. Leo furrowed his eyebrows.

“You just think you’re so high and mighty just because you’re strong and beefy huh?” Leo grumbled, climbing down from the chair, “fine.”

Leo kicked away the chair in one direction. Jason watched it hit a workbench.

“How high do you need to be?” Jason asked, kneeling down and helping Leo sit on his shoulders.

“I just need to reach the bolts,” Leo huffed, Jason gripped Leo’s thighs as he stood back up.

“Are you eating properly?” Jason blurted out. Leo directed Jason closer to the automaton.

“For your information I have,” Leo glared at the bolts that he needed to tighten, curse his siblings for making an automaton too tall for him to repair properly without assistance.

“You’re very light,” Jason said.

“I’ve been eating plenty,” Leo wasn’t really paying attention. He twisted the wrench, tightening the bolts that were too loose.

“What did you eat today?” Jason questioned.

“Food,” Leo tapped Jason on the head, “you don’t need to ask so many questions.”

“I’m  _ just  _ saying,” Jason sighed, “are you still working?”

“Hmm,” Leo examined the top plate of the machine, “no, everything seems to be in order up here.”

“Cool,” Jason carefully lowered Leo to the ground, “what was wrong with the thing anyway?”

“Uhh, I think that the wiring was off, I think Nyssa and Jake both wired it and something got messed up, I’m not sure. They didn’t finish the repairs before they had to help the other campers so here I am,” Leo shrugged, “thanks for helping me.”

“Of course, someone’s gotta help you out since you’re too short to reach,” Jason leaned his elbow on Leo’s shoulder, “I couldn’t let you get hurt with that rickety chair.”

“You’re just too tall,” Leo shoved Jason’s arm off his shoulder.

Jason merely shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m thinking about hiding away in the woods for a while, maybe we could talk, maybe kiss,” Leo suggested with a shrug.

“Sure, why not,” Jason smiled softly. Leo grinned mischievously and took hold of Jason’s hand, starting to lead him out of Bunker nine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s a travesty that it took me THIS long to make a fic poking fun at Leo’s height. I’m honestly disappointed in myself. Leo is my small boy and I love him. Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed! I’m probably not going to bed.


End file.
